


A Night to Remember

by peggyrose19



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Drunk Antics, Drunk Logan, Halloween, M/M, Miller and the Blog, exasperated Leo, halloween party, lumosinlove, tipsy finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyrose19/pseuds/peggyrose19
Summary: A Halloween fic at the team's annual party ft a drunk Logan saying "I am not sober enough for this" to his boyfriends, a tipsy Finn kissing them senseless, and a mostly sober Leo exasperated with the both of them. Also featuring Leo and Finn both dressed as Sherlock Holmes because they insisted on keeping their costumes a secret from each other.
Relationships: Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O'Hara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> It's finished! Finally! This turned out very different than when I first started, but I'm not mad about it.  
> Characters belong to the wonderful lumosinlove, thank you for your amazing world. Huge credit to Miller and the Blog over on tumblr for the fic and costume ideas, you guys are all amazing.  
> I hope you guys like it! If you comment I'll love you forever. <3

“What the fuck are you wearing?” a voice asked. Leo turned, taking in the familiar face before him.

“Oh, hey sweetheart,” he said instead of answering.

“Hi. What are you wearing?” Finn was staring at Leo open-mouthed, his nearly empty cup forgotten in his hand.

“Oh. I’m Sherlock Holmes. You like it?” Leo gestured down at his costume, although he had shed quite a few layers. He was still wearing the infamous cloak, but had only a white tee on under. The jaunty cap was perched on his head, covering his blond hair.

Finn looked utterly offended at Leo’s answer. “No, _I’m_ Sherlock Holmes.” Leo took in his costume, nearly identical to his own, the same hat placed carefully on his head.

Leo laughed, “We can both be Sherlock Holmes, Fish. But maybe next year we should coordinate a little better.”

“Hmm, maybe you’re right.”

“We’ll get Lo on board, come up with some couple’s costume.”

Finn smirked at the idea. “That’d be fun. Where is Lo anyway? I haven’t seen him.”

Leo frowned. “Uh, he said he was getting another drink. But that was a while ago. I’m not sure where he went.”

“Oh, you’ve seen him? What’s he dressed as?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Leo smirked at Finn, who groaned dejectedly.

“Leo," he whined, "Tell me.”

“He looked good, that’s all I’m telling you. Oh, and drunk. He looked drunk.”

"Uh oh,” Finn grimaced. “He better not get too drunk tonight. Drunk Logan is a time.”

“I’m well aware of that, love,” Leo laughed. Finn stepped closer to Leo, wrapping his arms around him.

“Hmm, I suppose you are,” he murmured and kissed him.

It never wore off, Finn thought dimly, the novelty of it all. The ability to kiss Leo when he wanted, in front of all his teammates and their families. Leo was just as steady as he always was, holding Finn close, giving him what he asked for.

“Let’s go find Tremzy,” Leo murmured against his lips after a long moment. “C’mon.” He pulled away and grabbed Finn’s hand, leading him back into the crowded kitchen.

They were quickly stopped by James, who was dressed as what appeared to be some kind of strange monkey. He held a squirming Harry in his arms, wearing an adorable lion’s costume. “Hey guys!” he said cheerfully. “I like the costumes.”

“Hey James. Thanks. What exactly are you supposed to be?”

James looked offended at that. “I am Rafiki, obviously.”

Finn frowned, “Rafiki…?”

“From the Lion King, babe,” Leo said quietly to him.

“Oh! Cool! Is Harry Simba then? Aw, look at how cute he is.” Finn began cooing at Harry and Leo rolled his eyes. But he couldn’t fight a smile as he watched them. There was something truly adorable about watching his six foot hockey boyfriend baby talk to a lion while dressed as Sherlock Holmes. He almost couldn’t stand it.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered to Finn, before slipping away.

The October air hit Leo in the face when he stepped onto the deck, chilling his flushed cheeks. He stood for a moment, staring at the backyard, breathing in the fresh air. His eyes closed, arms wrapping around himself to try and preserve some warmth. He forgot, sometimes, how big everything was. It swept him away, his love for Finn and Logan, leaving him breathless. He couldn't believe they loved him right back. 

After a moment, he heard the door slide open again.

“You alright?” It was Regulus, coming to stand beside him.

“Yeah,” Leo responded, opening his eyes. “Just needed a breather. Big crowds, y’know.”

Regulus nodded understandingly. “Too many drunk people.”

Leo huffed a laugh. “That too.”

The pair lapsed into silence, staring out at the darkness together.

When Finn finally managed to escape from James, he had lost both of his boys. He continued on his path to the kitchen, checking to see if they were in there. As his eyes swept the crowded room, he spotted a familiar head of brown hair. He made his way to the other side of the room, weaving through people and saying hello to everyone, until finally he reached Logan, standing alone in a corner.

“Hey, Lo!” With a small shriek, Logan jumped and spun around. The action sloshed his cup, which was thankfully mostly empty. Or maybe not so thankfully.

“Hi!” he chirped.

“How’s it going over here?” Finn laughed, surveying him. His smirk faded as he took in Logan’s costume.

He was dressed as Batman, although this time with more clothing. Still no shirt though. His fleur-de-lis tattoo was stark against his skin and Finn fought the urge to run his fingers over it.

“Nice costume,” he managed, mouth dry.

“Thanks!” Logan said, grinning wildly. Finn surveyed him closely.

“You’re drunk.”

“Maybe a little.”

“I think it’s time to get home,” he said decisively. Logan was decidedly tipsy, his words beginning to slur. Finn was well familiar with drunk Logan and knew that, if he had anymore, he would soon become sappy Logan. And that was not something he felt like dealing with right then.

“Right. Lo, why don’t you go find your coat and meet me by the front door, how’s that sound?”

“Okay!” Finn rolled his eyes, not entirely trusting that Logan had taken in a word he’d just said, but left him all the same, now on the lookout for Leo.

As he turned to check the living room, he caught sight of a familiar flash of blond curls.

When the door slid open again, both Regulus and Leo jumped.

“Oh! Hey, sweetheart,” Leo said, turning to Finn as he stepped outside.

“Hey.” Finn gave Leo a quick kiss before wrapping an arm around him, tucking the taller boy into his side. “Hey Reg. What’re you guys doing out here?”

“Just needed a little break,” Regulus answered with a small smile. “Too many people in there, it was getting a little loud.”

“Gotcha. Hey, Nut, we should get Logan home. It’s getting late and he is currently very drunk. I sent him to get his coat.”

Leo squinted. “Uh oh. How drunk?”

“Chipper drunk.”

He grimaced. “Yeah. Let’s go. And why did you give him a task? You know it’s not going to end well.”

“I had to come find you.”

“You could’ve just taken him with you.”

Finn just shrugged. Leo rolled his eyes, fighting a laugh. “See ya,” he said to Regulus, who saluted in return. “And don’t stay out here too long, I don’t want you to freeze.”

Reg smiled a bit. “I’ll go in soon, don’t worry.”

“Okay. Bye!” With a small wave, Leo and Finn headed back inside.

Logan ran into Finn. Literally ran into him. He had a plastic cup in his hand, the same as before, which sloshed all over Finn.

“Hey!” Finn said. “Lo! What’re you doing here? You’re supposed to be finding your coat, remember?”

“Oh! Hi!” Logan said with a dopey smile. Finn narrowed his eyes.

“I warned you,” Leo added from behind Finn, peeking over his shoulder at Logan.

“Wait…” Logan froze, looking between Leo and Finn. “There’s two of you? What? Then who have I been talking to all evening?”

Finn glanced at Leo, both of them fighting a laugh. “Both of us?” Leo offered.

“Yeah, you literally jumped when I saw you earlier,” Finn added.

“I can’t handle this right now,” Logan muttered before turning and promptly disappearing into the crowd of people. Finn and Leo burst out laughing.

“We should probably follow him,” Finn said when they finally stopped laughing.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

With a smirk, Leo began threading through people, heading in the direction Logan had gone, Finn at his back. When they finally found him, he was in the spare downstairs bedroom, staring blankly at the wall. “

You alright Tremz?” Finn asked.

“I’m very drunk,” he said matter-of-factly. Finn glanced at Leo before going to sit next to Logan on the bed.

“I can see that. Maybe we should head home now before you crash.”

Logan swung to look at Finn abruptly, face only inches away from him.

“ _Non_. I wanna stay.”

Finn frowned. “You sure? You don’t look too good.” It was true. Logan’s face had gone pale, his eyes wide as he stared at Finn. He glanced back at Leo and mouthed sappy drunk. Leo grimaced, smirking a bit.

“ _Oui_ , ‘m sure,” Logan murmured, and pressed his lips to Finn’s.

Finn startled, but leaned into Logan, curling a hand around his waist and pulling him closer. He licked into Logan's mouth, hand reaching up to his hair. After a moment, he felt the bed dip and then Leo was at his side, lips latching onto his neck. Finn groaned into Logan’s mouth, reaching for Leo with his other hand. Logan suddenly pulled away and stood up, staring at both of them.

“I-” he stammered. “I am not sober enough for this. I need to leave. Yeah.”

“Tremz, what?” Leo and Finn both stared at him, baffled.

“You- you kissed me. Finn. And Leo was-” Logan seemed to lose his train of thought halfway through as he stared at the two of them. “Why’d you kiss me?” Logan asked Finn dumbly.

“Because we’re dating?”

Logan gasped. “We are?”

“Yeah, babe. We’ve been together for, like, eight months. All three of us.”

“Really? All three?”

Finn glanced at Leo, who was fighting a laugh. “C’mon Lo, let’s get you home.”

When Logan woke the next morning, he immediately wished he hadn’t. His head was pounding and there was a strange taste in his mouth that he couldn’t seem to swallow away. With a groan, he slowly opened his eyes. He surveyed the fuzzy shapes around him and came to the conclusion he was in his bedroom, the lights off and the curtains drawn, keeping out most of the sunlight. A light knock drew him from his thoughts, and he groaned in response.

“Hey, Lo?” a soft voice asked. It was Finn. “You awake?”

Logan mumbled something in response that sounded a bit like French.

Finn smirked. “Here, take this.” He handed him a glass of water and an aspirin. “Drink that whole glass.” Logan slowly complied. “You feel any better now?”

Logan just grunted in response. “What happened last night?” he asked groggily, voice a bit clearer now.

“You don’t remember?”

“It’s all a bit fuzzy.”

Finn grinned. “C’mon. Leo made breakfast. Well, lunch. Maybe more will come back to you once you have some food. If not, I’m sure Nutty and I can fill you in.”

“Oh no.”

Leo looked up from the stove when Logan and Finn walked in.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” he said with a smile. Finn walked over and wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Logan just slumped into a chair at the counter, leaning his forehead on the cool surface.

“Is he alive?” Leo asked, laughing.

Finn shook his head. “I’m not so sure.”

“Fuck you,” Logan grumbled, voice muffled by his sweatshirt. He didn’t remember putting that on last night.

Leo just laughed and slid a plate towards him. “Here, eat. You’ll feel better.”

“Will I?” But he dutifully sat up and pulled the plate towards him, taking small bites and trying not to puke.

After he had eaten, Leo and Finn joining him at the counter, Logan’s head cleared a bit and his stomach settled. Finn had given him two more glasses of water, instructing him to take small sips and drink it all.

“Your memory coming back at all?” Leo asked cheerfully.

“No. How are you two so chipper?”

Leo chuckled, “Not all of us spent the entire evening drinking rum and coke, _mon cheré_ , that’s why.”

Finn put his chin in his hand and leaned on the counter, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. “Yeah, some of us even remember you kissing us last night.”

“Mm, _oui_. And your sexy batman costume.”

“You’re teasing me,” Logan complained, glaring at them petulantly, looking about as threatening as a small child.

“ _Oui_ ,” Leo said again.

Logan frowned. “Did I kiss you last night? I don’t remember.”

Finn and Leo exchanged a glance before bursting out laughing.

"What the fuck, _what_? What did I do?"

"Oh, babe," Finn just sighed.

Leo, voice shaking with laughter, said, "Well, first, you got confused when there was two of us. Harz and I both accidentally dressed as Sherlock Holmes and you thought we were the same person."

"Then," Finn continued, "You kissed me."

"Oh, well, that doesn't sound too bad..."

"And then forgot we were together," Finn finished. 

Logan stared at them open-mouthed for a long moment. 

Then he dropped his head onto his arms, shaking his head repeatedly. 

"Oh, it gets better," Finn chirped. Leo just laughed, his whole body shaking. "When we tried to get you in the car, you decided that you just _had_ to sing along to the radio, and then you cried when Leo turned it off." 

"Oh no. Please, stop."

"When we finally got you home," Leo continued, "You thought we had kidnapped you and were trying to seduce you. So of course, you did what any reasonable person who believes they're being kidnapped would do and took all of your clothes off. And then started crying again cause you were cold."

"It took us an hour to get you into bed. And then another half hour to get you to stay there. You insisted on cuddles. But then wouldn't sit still long enough to actually receive cuddles."

"Oh God, kill me now." 

"It was probably two in the morning when you finally fell asleep."

"Yeah, did you know you talk in your sleep when you're drunk?" Leo added. Logan slowly shook his head. "Well, you do." 

"I....I am so sorry." 

Finn smiled softly, pulling Logan in. "Aw, it's okay. We love you anyways."

Logan blushed. "Thanks. And thank you for taking care of me. Apparently it was not easy."

"No, it was certainly not," Leo laughed. But he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek. 

"Besides," Finn added after a moment, "now we can tease you forever and ever." 

"Oh no."


End file.
